The Mermaid Princess
by curlyque
Summary: kind of like the little mermaid but flipped. actually it's not really like the little mermaid at all... Erika is a princess dying to live in the ocean. Colin is a merman caught in a sinister scheme


**The Mermaid Princess**

The summer sun blazed, casting brilliant rays onto the calm water of the ocean. Erika wished she was swimming, just under the sparkling surface, propelled along by a fish-like tail. But of course, she was stuck with feet like every other human. The endless stretch of sand and water was Erika's second home. Actually, she felt more at home there then she did in her stuffy castle; always having to be perfect, say the right thing, act the right way. Her mother, the queen, hated the fact that Erika wasn't like her other four sisters or any other princess in the land. She didn't understand what Erika saw in the dirty sand or the "horrid water." These thoughts made Erika angry all over again.

Being a princess, Erika was force to wear stiff, heavy dresses and show nothing on her face so she could be "alluring." Whenever she could, Erika would escape from the watchful eyes of her mother and change into a more comfortable outfit. The outfit usually consisted of loose pants and a baggy tunic. This was scandalous for a young princess and often times she heard people of royalty and their daughters gossiping about her, although to her face, they were as sweet as sugar. Feeling the pressure to get her daughter in line, the queen would force dresses, make up, and dates on her, which always ended in a bitter shouting match. While pondering the latest argument, a cool wave washed up and a hard object hit her ankle.

"Ouch!" howled Erika.

Bending down, she saw a beautiful conch shell containing all of the colors in the sea. Curious, she picked it up.

_What a gorgeous shell! It will be perfect for my collection!_

Before Erika could place it in her pant's pocket, a strong wave knocked her off balance and she dropped the shell in the churning water.

"Oh no," she exclaimed before leaping heedlessly into the water.

Searching furiously, Erika didn't notice the current slowly pulling her farther and farther from the shoreline. Her hands bled from scrapes caused by broken shells buried in the sand and every handful she pulled up, shifted through her fingers, leaving nothing. Determined to find the shell Erika ignored the stinging in her hands and came up for air. For the hundredth time, the shell was not in her hand when the sand left. Finally she found the missing conch hidden in a bed of seaweed. After Erika came up for a gasping breath, she examined it for any signs of damage but the shell was perfectly intact. The moment she pressed the shell to her ear so as to hear the ocean, her youngest sister Elizabeth spotted her and motioned to someone around a rock. Erika knew it was her enraged mother. Just as her mother's skirts came into view, Erika felt a funny tingling in her legs, before they gave out and she sunk down into the water, the shell still against her ear.

Queen Trina was being hurriedly pulled along by her anxious, six year old daughter.

"Mother, mother! I found sissy!" the girl screeched.

The regal queen came around the dirty, smelly rock muttering about her shoes getting ruined by the abrasive sand.

"Look! Look there! By that rock!"

"Darling, there's nothing there except that fish that just dove under the surface. Come along. Mrs. Butterlee is waiting to give you your etiquette lesson," the Queen said, leading her daughter by the arm. "If I spend another second out here my shoes will surely be rendered useless. That girl had better come home soon; we are to eat dinner with the Duke and his handsome son," added Queen Trina.

"But mommy! I saw her, really I-"

"I am to be addressed as 'mother' or 'your highness,' dear. I don't know what that foolish girl sees in this damp, filthy place," she mumbled as the two made their way back to the castle by the sea.

_Help me!_

Thrashing her arms, she tried to swim up to the surface but her legs wouldn't move. Finally she managed to push herself up, using only her arm strength. When she touched the surface, she gasped for breath. Erika grabbed onto a nearby rock. After she calmed down, she pulled her legs up so that she could see what was wrong.

Instead of legs she had one long fish tail in a beautiful, deep shade of purple. Unable to do anything or make any noise, she just stared at her newly acquired fin. _Where did this come from? The shell? _Remembering that the shell was in her pants pocket, she looked down but saw that she no longer had her old pants. She was still wearing her plain brown tunic though.

Carefully, Erika slid into the cold water clutching the rock for support. After a few minutes she discovered that the best way to move her fin was to move it up and down. With this knowledge, Erika practiced kicking and then she practiced without the rock. Next Erika recalled that mermaids had the ability to breath under water.

_I wonder if I can. Or is it only original mermaids? _

Taking a deep breath and squeezing her eyes shut, she let herself float down towards the sea floor. _Alright, on three. One… two… three! _Cautiously, Erika exhaled a tiny breath. Then just a cautiously she inhaled; no water entered her lungs. _I can breathe! _The final test Erika needed to do to prove she was a true mermaid was speaking under water. _If I can breathe I can surely talk right?_ Again she opened her mouth and tried to speak.

"Ahhh," she sang. It came out clearly with no gurgles disrupting the note. Overjoyed, Erika let go of the pointy rock and swam around, getting the hang of her tail. She was going to like this.

In an underwater cave, unknown to Erika and many merpeople, a dark evil stirred, watching Erika, using a mixture of sinister ingredients.

"Everything is going according to plan, Colin," hissed a harsh voice from somewhere in the shadows of the grotto.

The young merman addressed as Colin looked at the girl in the liquid with a bland face. She was very much like the other human girls he had seen, but there was something different about her. Colin immediately decided he didn't like her.

"Watch her closely," commanded the voice. "I will send the shark after her soon but until then, watch her. Keep her safe."

Colin snorted- keep her safe from danger so they could hurt her. The black shell on Colin's necklace warmed his bare chest. He swam into the bright light of the open ocean and reviewed his part in the plan.

Erika twirled and flipped laughing joyously. The ocean was exactly the way she dreamed it would be. Settling down, she decided to explore and see what she could find in the way of undersea life and treasures. Heedlessly, she poked her head into a dark hole in an algae covered rock ignoring the fact that she could get her head bitten off by some unseen creature.

Colin who was hidden behind a tall, coral formation, watched in horror as Erika put her head in the home of a particularly vicious electric eel. As expected, the eel's electricity lit up the hole. Just as the tail was about to grab her, Erika pulled back and Colin used the shell around his neck to send a spell at the eel. The eel's electricity went out the same way a candle does when blown out.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Colin shook his head; Erika had only been a mermaid for twenty minutes and she had almost got herself killed. It was a good thing he was watching her. He once again held his black necklace. When held with the opening up, he could communicate with his master and his master had the foresight to lace it with spells that would help Colin on his missions. Also I would show his master what was happening because of one of these spells.

"That foolish girl," growled his master. He had of course seen everything. "At this rate she'll be dead before nightfall," he scoffed as Colin sent a spell to deflect a falling boulder from crushing Erika. "I will send the shark now." On cue a large shape started swimming their way.

Erika slowed down her hurried pace and lazily floated in the now warm water. Looking at the surface she saw that soon the sun would be setting and the ocean would be dark. Hopefully, she would still be able to see. A dark shadow passed over her, causing her to look up again. Instead of a ship she was looking at the beady eyes of a great white shark that was swimming at her.

Erika gasped and swam as quickly as her fin would allow. Dodging rocks and other sea formations, Erika turned and saw that the menace was still following her. When she turned back around, Erika screamed. She was about to bash her head on an overhanging rock. Even though she tried with all her might, she could not stop and she hit her head, falling unconscious.

"Your highness, we have not been successful in finding the princess."

Queen Trina turned away from the window. "Well keep looking. We must find her. The Duke's son was disappointed at her absence and is considering withdrawing his proposal."

"Yes, your highness."

Queen Trina wrung her thin hands. Erika had been gone for a while and still hadn't returned. Although she usually ran off after an argument, she came back after an hour at the most. The ocean always calmed her quickly, but this time Queen Trina was worried her senseless daughter might have really left. Erika had been commanded to marry the Duke's son, Alan.

When told of her mother's orders, Erika refused adamantly, saying Alan was a pompous fool and she would never marry him.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told her I would disown her otherwise," mused the solemn queen.

"Mother, don't worry yourself." The queen's second eldest daughter, Elana, glided regally towards her mother. "It causes wrinkles."

"I know but perhaps I was too harsh."

"Erika would not be as foolish as to give up as perfect a pairing as that."

Queen Trina frowned. "Perhaps you are right. Although I can't help but feel that something is different this time." _Like maybe she's not coming back. _

Elana handed her mother an elegant, jewel- encrusted mirror. "Don't worry. I have sent Alan out. He will find her."

"Possibly." Queen Trina examined her face and fixed an escaped hair. The conversation was thus over and Elana and the queen stood in silence.

Erika was aware that she was lying down. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, but immediately regretted it.

"Easy," said a gentle voice as Erika winced at the throbbing pain in her head.

Once she steadied herself, Erika looked around. The room she was in was small but its ceiling seemed to reach the sky. In the center of the room was a coral vanity with a mirror and combs on the tabletop. Erika had been laying on a flat rock with kelp as a pillow and seaweed as padding. Suddenly she remembered- she was mermaid! With a cry of sheer joy, she swam energetically up to the ceiling and around her chamber. Finally she calmed down and noticed a merman with a blue tail and long brown hair in the room.

"Oh! Hello! Who are you?"

The boy looked amused but she thought she saw faint loathing in his eyes. "Colin."

"Well Colin- what a cool necklace!" Erika examined the black shell around his neck from every angle.

Colin pulled away. "Don't touch that!" Erika frowned, surprised that he was being so moody. "Now, I am to give you this to wear." He held up a silver bikini- type top.

Erika looked down at her now ratty stable-hand shirt. "Yeah I guess I can't wear this in public." After changing, Colin led Erika to meet the sea-king.

"So I'm staying in the palace?" asked Erika in awe. The halls the couple were swimming through were gorgeous colors and every person they passed looked regal and elegant.

"Yes." An impatient Colin hurried along. This girl was asking so many questions. She had made him explain how he rescued her in precise detail which only made him dislike her even more.

"Here we are." A beautiful room with marble arches, the throne room was easily the most pretty and adorned room she had seen so far.

"King Zulo of Balar, so nice to see you again," bowed Colin.

Erika, totally oblivious, looked in awe at the throne. A tall merman with a hard face but kind eyes sat upon it. On top of his flowing, light grey hair sat a shining crown. The king looked strong and his muscles were easily seen. The king's radiant orange tail swished back and forth through the water.

"Who dares to not bow to the king?" boomed King Zulo.

Erika jumped violently and quickly bowed. "S-sorry your highness. It's just that I was admiring the beautiful thrown."

This was true; the throne was made of an assortment of pretty shells of all colors, sizes, and shapes.

King Zulo smiled, "Why thank you. It's been in my family for generations. It was made by the great King Ranlof, many centuries ago. Now who might you be young lady?"

Sensing his moment of anger was over Erika felt her confidence coming back. She had been introduced to many kings like King Zulo before. "My name is Erika."

"Where are you from I don't recall seeing you around before."

"Oh that's because-"

"She came from the kingdom of Ranul- she's only been here for one day."

"Oh I see," commented the king, "Well make yourself at home; you don't want that bruise to get worse." he winked.

Erika masked her frown with a bright smile, bowed, and followed Colin out of the throne room. Why had Colin lied to the king about where she was from?

"Why did you lie to him about where he was from?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes actually, it does. I don't like lying to someone especially the first time I meet them. And he's royalty!"

"Like you don't do it all the time." Colin's comment was laced with sarcasm.

"He doesn't like magic. It was better to tell him you've been a mermaid your whole life then the truth. He would have arrested you on the spot, for sure."

They swam in an uncomfortable silence until Erika couldn't stand it. "Why don't you like me?"

Colin scowled, "I don't dislike you."

"Oh please," Erika rolled her eyes, "you act angry, you don't talk to me unless I ask you a question and when I do, your answers are short. So, what did I do?" She tried to sound matter of fact but some of her confusion leaked into her voice. She was used to people disliking her because she was a princess but Colin didn't know _anything_ about her.

Before he answered, Colin thought carefully. He had a reason although it wasn't a reason to hate her. If he told her, he would be giving a secret to the enemy. "I don't know," he lied.

_He's lying. _Erika nodded in response.

Again they swam in silence. The second Erika was out of the palace she gasped. "It's gorgeous!"

The water outside the palace was bustling with other merpeople and sea life. Houses made of coral and rocks sat on the ocean floor. There were also shops filled with shells, clothing, mirrors, furniture, and all other kinds of necessities. It was like an underwater city.

Erika's eyes were wide with wonder as she hurried from shop to shop, examining all of their wares. Colin couldn't help but smile. Maybe she wasn't so bad…

As soon as Colin thought this he shook his head. It didn't matter whether she was good or not, she was the key to his master's scheme.

That night, Erika was to sleep in the castle as a royal guest. As she prepared to join the family for dinner, someone tapped on her door.

Colin stepped into the room, "Hello."

"Oh, hello Colin!"

"I have something for you." Colin handed Erika a necklace like his only it was a shade of bright blue. "It's to welcome you to our world."

Surprised by Colin's change in attitude towards her, Erika took the necklace in silence and fastened it around her neck. The shell felt warm despite the fact they were underwater. "Thank you, I love it!" she finally managed.

Colin gave her a tight smile. "Well I had better go- you have a dinner to get to." With that he left and Erika stood alone, her head cocked and a small smile on her face.

King Zulo greeted Erika with a warm smile when she entered the dining room. Many guards were interspersed throughout the area as well as nobles and other royalty.

"Come, come, don't be shy!" the jubilant king boomed.

Erika sat at the long dinner table. Once everyone else was seated, the servants brought out plates of colorful plants and edible coral. In no time, all of the guests were stuffed and sat back in their chairs, talking and laughing.

As though in a glass box, Erika was apart from the commotion and was able to contently watch the interchange. None of that foolish jealousy or greed tainted the people like it did on land. Everyone appeared joyous and regal. After dinner, King Zulo gave a tour, proud to show off his collections from sunken ships and other treasures he had acquired during his life. The sea king was most proud of a giant sphere-shaped gem that could control minds and his scepter that proved his royal status and power. Happily, Erika leaned closely towards these items. She didn't notice the necklace warming as she did.

That night as she slept a powerful wizard stood in his cave mixing potions and spells while his accomplice bottled them and drew a map of the castle.

Colin woke up the next morning knowing he had wasted enough time. He needed to bring Erika to his master today or risk failing in his part.

"I'll bring her to you," Colin spoke to the shell.

"Good. I will be ready."

"Who's that?" said a cheerful voice in his left ear.

Colin jumped; he thought Erika was asleep. "Just a… friend. He would like to meet you."

"Alright, let's go then!"

Although Colin hated her at first, he was starting to enjoy having company other than his sullen master who spent the days studying potions and making mystical concoctions. Colin scolded himself; Erika was just another pawn in their plan and he was not to befriend her.

On the way to the dark cave, Erika spent much of the time asking him questions about being a merperson. "So this is how the lighting is?"

"Right. Unless you are closer to the surface, then the water is lighter. On the ocean floor, this is how it is."

"And do all of the animals talk?"

"Yes, even the snails."

"That's so cool! On land nothing talks! Except people of course but all they ever do is boss you around. Or gossip."

Colin cocked his head, "Really? There must be someone up there you enjoy talking to."

"Of course there are a few. But I hardly get to see them because I am forced to attend balls or etiquette lessons or some meeting with some prince who's full of himself."

"Does your mother force you to meet the princes? Doesn't she know you dislike them? Or is there someone up there you like?"

"Ick. They're all the same. There is no way I could like any of them." Colin couldn't help but feel relieved though he didn't understand why. "And all my mother cares about is how she looks and what Countess whatever-her-name-is did at the ball last night. She wants my sisters and me to marry rich, important princes, in charge of a kingdom."

"Oh. That must be loads of fun. How do your sisters feel about that?"

"Ha, of course it is. My sisters? One of them is six, two are twins and are twelve, and the fourth is sixteen. Elana- the sixteen year old- is more mature than her age; she hates that I am supposed to have the best marriage. She feels like she'll be getting the scraps. What about you? The girls here must swarm you," teased Erika with a mischievous grin.

Taken aback, Colin replied, "No, of course they don't."

"Oh sure. I bet you are mobbed by mermaids all the time! 'Oh Colin! You're so manly!'" Erika pretend to swoon.

Colin rolled his eyes, "Why don't you like the princes? 'Oh Erika, you're so beautiful!'" he teased back.

The princess's face contorted in disgust. "They don't even know me. The only reason they want to marry me is because of their greed. I'm sure if they knew about how I prefer to wear shorts instead of heavy dresses and would rather be part of the debate than arm candy, they would turn and run. If they marry me, they would receive all of the money in the royal treasury and the kingdom. They are just using me to further their power. Selfish pigs."

An uncomfortable Colin subconsciously looked down at the warm black shell on his chest. Luckily they had reached their destination. The entrance to the cave was covered in dark moss and slime. Dark tendrils of rotting sea plants hung down and the sand was as black as night. Peering inside, Erika saw no distinguishable shapes.

Colin swam forward while Erika paused uncertainly. Was this really where Colin's friend lived? It looked like one of the troll caves up in the mountains. Erika felt an odd pang of sadness. She missed the woods and the mountains. Before she could get too depressed by her memories, Colin interrupted her thoughts.

"Well? Are you coming?"

"Of course."

When the pair had swum a few feet into the cave, all light was gone and the darkness seemed to press on them, smashing them under its intangible weight. A sinister feeling passed through Erika. It seemed like the long strands of plants were whispering in her ears,_ 'Leave. It is unsafe.' _

Just as Erika was about to stop swimming and ask Colin where they were going there was a bright flash of blinding light. Once Erika had opened her eyes she was amazed to see that the cave had changed. The flash had come from bright orange spheres, spread at even intervals on the walls, which cast a fiery glow on everything. The pair had swum into an open chamber. In the middle of the room sat a rock formation which acted as a pedestal for a smooth bowl made of shiny, volcanic rock. Along the walls were cabinets made of a dark wood, holding colorful ingredients. There were also a few cabinets that housed spears and a few miscellaneous weapons and some random pieces of clothing.

In the back wall was a deep chasm that appeared to lead into a smaller room. Out of this, glided a man with long, black hair and piercing grey eyes. The new arrival was wearing a long, black cloak that covered his dark green tail and gave his the appearance of floating.

"Welcome."

Erika just raised her eyebrows.

Looking slightly amused, the merman continued, "My name is Malfurous. This is my home. I apologize for the lack of light when you entered. I didn't know you had arrived." At this he gave Colin a sharp look but in an instance it was gone leaving Erika to wonder if it was ever really there.

Malfurous' voice was crisp and had a slightly bored sound to it that Erika recognized as what the princes used at the castle. Erika frowned; she didn't know whether or not she liked him and she couldn't tell anything he was thinking because his face was a mask, not unlike what royalty used.

"My name is Erika."

"I know," Malfurous replied still sounding bored.

"You know? How?" Erika turned to look at Colin but he had disappeared during Erika's study of Malfurous.

Malfurous motioned for Erika to follow him to the pedestal. "I have many spells and they help me find out information."

"So you were spying on me?" she accused.

"Actually, I am too busy to spy on you. I did find out your name though. That was thanks to one of my spells."

"Can I see a spell?" Erika had seen many wizards in her kingdom but because she a princess, they only showed her house cleaning spells and other simple things; nothing creative or adventurous.

"Why of course."

Malfurous grabbed a few supplies out of the cupboard and started mixing them together. Suddenly a sparkling, red dragon flew out of the bowl and towards the high ceiling. As he escaped the dish, he grew until he was about the size of a large carriage. Spreading his wings, it flew around the room a few times before soaring back towards the ceiling. When he hit it, he shattered into millions of sparkles that rained down on the two merpeople.

Erika laughed joyously and applauded. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Malfurous bowed graciously. "I have never seen that spell before. Is it new?"

"Down here we have many ingredients not found on land."

Colin had reentered the chamber and was holding a large sack. Another knowing look passed between Colin and the man. This time Erika was sure she saw it. Curious, Erika asked Colin what was in the bag.

"Oh. I was collecting edible plants and other things for Malfurous to eat. He never goes and gets it himself. He's too busy making helpful spells for other merpeople.

"But I thought King Zulo hated magic?"

"He does but some people actually need it or want it so they use it behind his back. And Malfurous entertains the little kids with them."

Wondering why Malfurous didn't answer her question himself, she looked around but he had disappeared. "Why does he live here? He helps people and yet he has to live in a dark, rotting cave?"

Colin fingered the shell which had warmed again. "Well, because of a few incidents and his fear of magic, King Zulo banished Malfurous here." Colin avoided Erika's eyes when he answered.

Not one to squelch her curiosity, Erika continued to pester Colin with questions. "What kind of incidents?"

"Well… incidents that King Zulo… thought were… foolish."

"So he used his magic for evil?"

Before Colin could confirm or deny the statement, Malfurous interrupted their conversation. "Nosy aren't we?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He had returned and was now pacing around Erika slowly, hands clasped behind his back.

Erika tensed up and watched the wizard with squinted eyes. He reminded her of the shark from the day before.

"Well," he said and the mood instantly changed and became lighter. "The food is ready."

Colin pulled a wooden table towards the center of the room and disappeared into a nook that Erika hadn't noticed before. He reappeared shortly, holding plates laden with green sea plants in various shades.

The trio sat and ate silently for a few minutes. "This is really good!" exclaimed a surprised Erika. The vegetarian plates looked slimy and unappetizing to her but after a few bites she noticed they were flavored with different spices.

Malfurous' smile was calm and slightly sly, as though to say 'I know something you don't.' "Well I am glad you like it."

Still avoiding her eyes, Colin said nothing. A puzzled Erika spooned more food into her mouth, thinking. After a few more spoonfuls, Erika started to feel tired and worn out. A yawn escaped her lips and Colin finally spoke.

"You look tired. Maybe you should sleep."

He led her to the first crag in the wall and she discovered it held a makeshift bed. Erika collapsed onto the bed and her eyes immediately shut. As she drifted off, her last thought was a happy one. _Colin actually talked to me… _

When Colin emerged back into the main chamber Malfurous was flipping through one of his many spell books.

"She is asleep," Colin's voice was tinged with resentfulness.

"Good. Everything is going to work out perfectly."

Without warning, Malfurous turned sharply and hurled the heavy book at Colin, hitting him squarely in the jaw. "Don't you _ever_ make that mistake again! You told her I had "incidents" with Zulo! If it wasn't for me she would have probably figured out I am not a good wizard!"

Malfurous left the chamber and swam into the crevice opposite Erika's while Colin clutched his throbbing jaw.

"Ugh," groaned Erika. She rolled onto her back and stretched her arms above her head. Her knuckles hit a hard, dry, wooden headboard. Erika's eyes flew open and she sat up abruptly. She was in her room. In the castle. On land. _What?_ Panicked she threw back the covers and saw she no longer had her purple tail.

"No!" she gasped.

Throwing open her curtains, she was blinded by the bright morning sunlight. Racing out of her room, she sprinted barefoot down the cold marble stairs that led to the entrance hall. On her way down she almost slammed into a maid whose arms were full of sheets.

"Princess! Princess Erika! Come back!"

Ignoring the maid, Erika threw open the mahogany doors and ran to the sandy ocean. Erika's feet hit the sand and she didn't stop until the white foam of the waves hit her toes. Fruitlessly, Erika searched the tumbling water for proof that any of the things she remembered happening had actually happened.

"Erika!" yelled Queen Trina, jogging towards her daughter, raven hair billowing behind her. "Young lady! I have been looking for you for over two days! Where have you been hiding?"

Confused, Erika allowed herself to be dragged out of the frigid water and towards the castle, all the while staring back at the ocean.

Malfurous watched the whole exchange in his basin. Looking triumphant, he left the cave and swam towards the surface. When the merman emerged, he no longer was a merman but a normal human. Though his hair was shoulder length and a vibrant red, his eyes remained the same cold grey. Once he had traveled to the fortress, Malfurous was shown into the throne room.

"I am sorry but the Queen is seeing to her daughter, Princess Erika Stone. She was just found. Her majesty should be down in a few moments," said one of the queen's gossipy friends.

"Oh of course," was all he said but in his mind he laughed. _I am sure she is having problems. _

After a short wait, Queen Trina appeared looking flustered and slightly worried. "Good morning, sir."

"Good morning, your majesty. How is the princess?"

At this the Queen's hand flew to her tight bun and patted it nervously. "She is… fine. Her sisters are with her. She's just muttering some nonsense about merpeople!" she scoffed.

"I see. Well I am sure you are wondering why I am here. You see, your daughter promised her hand to my son, the Prince of Ranul."

"Ranul? I've never heard of it. Is it far?"

"Oh very; it's across the Chalin Straight."

"Go on."

"Well the preparations are ready and they were to be married yesterday. Unfortunately, plans changed when the princess ran off, apparently to here. My son is heartbroken, thinking she didn't love him. You see, neither of us knew she was a runaway. She said you gave your permission. Now she has been found, we are willing to get married here."

Queen Trina's face lit up at the word, married. "I assure you that he shall have his bride! Oh finally my child has found a suitor! I shall have everything arranged right away! They shall be wed this evening!"

Malfurous smiled. "The princess wanted to have the planning be a surprise. She didn't want to know anything until it was time to get dressed."

"Oh of course! No one shall tell her until tonight!" With that, Queen Trina ran off to prepare.

"Perfect." Malfurous smiled, but his eyes remained cold and calculating.

Late afternoon, Erika's sister Isabella, roused her from her troubled sleep. "Sister, you are to war this." Isabella was holding a gold dress embroidered with sapphires and a corset that was embroidered bronze birds.

"Why? Is there a feast?" Erika questioned as she slipped into the outfit. She was too distraught to argue.

Isabella, unable to contain herself blurted out, "You're to be wed! Oh you're so lucky!"

Erika stopped putting up her hair. "What?" she screeched. "To whom?"

"Why your fiancée from Ranul- the one you ran off to," Isabella answered uncertainly.

Erika fled the room and ran to the ballroom. Opening the door, she was shocked to see the room had been transformed. Everything was decorated with sapphire and white ribbons, banners and cloths. Her mother was dressed richly and was directing a group of men on where to place the gold thrones. Off, unnoticed in the corner, stood a re-haired Malfurous and an undisguised Colin.

"No!" Erika yelled at the top of her lungs.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

"Darling! What are you doing? You're not supposed to be here!" Queen Trina exclaimed, gliding towards her.

"Who is this?" Erika gasped.

"Why it's King Souruflam and his son- your fiancée- Colin of Ranul. I know you were keeping your courtship a secret but-"

"Courtship? Courtship! There was no courtship! That man is the sea wizard! How could you believe his name was Souruflam? And you," she whirled towards Colin, "are not Colin of Ranul but Colin of Balar, the underwater kingdom!"

Queen Trina sighed heavily, "Not this foolishness again. Enough! No more seas wizards, underwater kingdoms, or merpeople! This is your fiancée, Colin!"

"Foolishness? Foolishness! You think I would run away to a far off kingdom no ones ever heard of? To get _married_?" Erika spat the word married, her voice full of venom. "Please! You're the fool!"

The insult said, Erika sprinted for the second time that day, to the ocean, though her heavy dress slowed her down.

"I am sorry King Souruflam," the queen sighed. "She has always been like this about marriage. Although never this convicted…"

"My son and I will find her."

Erika ran and dove head first into the on coming waves, not caring if she ruined her dress. When she opened her bleary eyes, a sparkle caught her attention. Kicking her legs behind her, she propelled forward and found her rainbow colored shell. Clutching it to her, she hoped fervently to be changed into a mermaid once again. _Come on, come on! Work! _

At first nothing happened but then suddenly she once again regained her purple tail and fish-like abilities. Silently, she cheered before swimming off to the palace to alert King Zulo.

As she approached the town, everything was different. Although everything appeared the same, no one swam from shop to shop. The cheerful chatter was replaced with an eerie silence and even the sea life was hidden. Glancing at the houses she passed, Erika saw no movement. A sense of urgency filled her chest and she swam as fast as she could to the palace.

Carefully she pushed open the heavy door and poked her head inside. "Hello? King Zulo?"

No one answered her call so she swam inside and went straight to the throne room. Still she saw no life on her way there. The throne room was empty and quiet. Erika decided to check the treasure trove because chances were the King would be guarding his most prized possessions.

Unfortunately, that room was also deserted. Not only was the King not there but neither were his most important treasures. Instead of worry, Erika felt angry. Angry that Malfurous had tricked her but even more angry that she allowed herself to be tricked. This just proved the royal chancellor right that she was to gullible and trustworthy to go on adventures with the knights.

Once Erika reached the foreboding cave, she snuck around until she made it into the large room. There, next to the basin, was none other than King Zulo, unconscious and tied up. Swimming to him she noted that the ropes were at least an inch thick. On closer inspection, she noticed that the king was under a deep spell. This spell was most likely what kept him from using his tail to escape.

"Stop untying those bindings or I'll cut your throat," growled a familiar voice as a cold blade was pushed gently against her skin.

"Colin. I should have know better than to trust you."

He allowed her to turn around. Her captors jaw was an ugly greenish yellow. His wrists had what appeared to be red rope burns around them. Seeing her look at them he spoke, "You see what happens when I try to help you?" Colin dropped the hand holding the knife and whispered. "If you untie him, Malfurous will notice. All I can do is take off the spell but it will take awhile to wear off."

Malfurous appeared just as Colin recapped the antidote. He had a jewel encrusted crown on his head and a smirk on his face. "Well, well. If it isn't Princess Stone. You really shouldn't come into the enemy's lair. It's their element.:

"That's not yours!"

Malfurous pointed to the crown. "What, this? Actually it is."

Erika glared at him as she spoke, "You're just like every other prince and duke and person of royalty- you're greedy and selfish! Only difference is, they actually are royalty."

A cold, bony hand slapped her face. "You will address me as your majesty!"

"Alright. You are a selfish, greedy, joke. Your majesty."

Again she was slapped. "You're going to be black and blue if you're not careful," he warned.

"Oh, go swim into a fish net."

Another slap.

Erika watched out of the corner of her eye as Colin winced. Malfurous swam over to one of his cupboards. Once his back was turned, Colin and Erika glanced at each other briefly, before swimming speedily to him and grabbing him. Malfurous let out a snarl and threw them into the wall.

"You thought that would work?"

Angry, they both got up again. This time though, Erika swam towards an open treasure chest. Inside she saw King Zulo's stolen gem. Immediately Erika understood what happened. Malfurous controlled the people and made them sleep or hide. Then he controlled Zulo and forced him to give up the crown. Then he put the king under a spell.

Erika grabbed the jewel and spun around. "Do you think everyone will stay under their spell if this breaks? I'm sure they are just waiting to destroy you." Erika flung the oversized gem into the air and towards the back of the room.

Malfurous, as expected, used his magic to grab the valuable jewel. While his attention was diverted, the pair tackled him. Of balance, Malfurous lost concentration and the jewel dropped, shattering. A force of wind and a wave of blue light pushed the merpeople into the cave walls.

"No!"

As the wave left the cave, Colin swum over to the basin and pushed the bowl with all his might. It too, crashed into the ocean floor and broke. The sparks hit the ceiling and the grotto started crumbling. Colin and Erika were swimming for the door when a rock, loosened by the shaking, hit Colin in the back. Knocked unconscious, Colin fell to the floor.

"Colin, get up!" Erika yelled and shook her friend. "Ugh!" she groaned as she pulled him towards the door.

She couldn't hear Malfurous but she didn't care; she needed to save Colin. Just as the walls gave a final shudder, Erika tugged Colin out of harms way and into the still water of the ocean. Gasping she sat on a rock to regain her energy.

"What happened?" murmured Colin.

"Are you okay?" she cried before grabbing him in a tight hug. "I thought you were dead!"

"I will be if you don't let go."

"Sorry!"

"It's okay. What happened to King Zulo?"

Erika remembered the king and looked around. Nearby, slept a groggy Zulo. He had swum out during the commotion. Remembering what had happened, Erika's anger flared. "How could you do that? I thought we were friends!"

"We are, we are!" Colin held up his arms in surrender. "I am sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen. I was stupid."

"You were stupid."

"That's what I said. I have a little antidote left. I can turn you into a human if you want."

Erika thought hard. If she was human she could never visit all of the underwater kingdoms. If she was a mermaid, she could explore places no human ever had. "I'll stay a mermaid."

Colin smiled, "Good."

"Good?" she teased.

"Never mind."

"Aw… you would have missed me!"

"No I wouldn't."

"So how far have you explored?" asked a rejuvenated Erika. "What a silly question. You must have been all over the ocean! Does everything and everyone look the same?" she wondered before letting him answer.

"Actually I have never left the kingdom."

Erika was incredulous, "But the ocean holds so many wonders. Why would you want to stay here?"

Colin furrowed his brows. He of course had a reason but that reason was crushed under ten tons of rock. Even then, though, he could have left if he wanted. He wondered why he hadn't. _Maybe it's because it wouldn't be fun alone._

"I guess I was too busy," Colin laughed.

Erika glared at him and then laughed too. "Well we are just going to have to fix that. We'll go exploring after I give a note to my family. We'll visit the rest of the ocean!"

Colin laughed and the two swam off to prepare for their journey.

_The End_


End file.
